


Cristal

by PukitChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Russian Mafia, Yakuza, alternative universe, au!mafia, stripers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/pseuds/PukitChan
Summary: Existe un cristal precioso que brilla cada noche. Pero este cristal no puede ser tocado ni comprado, porque este cristal domina al mundo. Bienvenido seas al país de los pecados y la sensualidad. Bienvenido seas alFlaming Ice.





	1. Prólogo

 

 _"_ _Para mí, la familia es una de las_

_más hermosas composiciones_

_la vida me ha dado…"_

**Prólogo**

**_Bienvenido seas a la_ **

**_"Ciudad que Nunca Duerme."_ **

 

Era más de media noche y en las calles las personas continuaban andando con la tranquilidad que se tendría en un paseo vespertino. Hacía frío y todos iban cubiertos por gruesos abrigos que sin duda eran pesados para principios de Marzo, pero nadie parecía molesto por ello. Y aunque la densa oscuridad del cielo sin estrellas invitaba al descanso, las eternas y brillantes luces de neón le hacían recordar que su estancia allí no era un simple viaje de placer.

Algunos lo miraban de soslayo y susurraban palabras extrañas. Había quienes ni siquiera levantaban la vista, demasiado enfocados en sus teléfonos móviles para prestarle atención al atractivo extranjero que, pese a no conocer la ciudad ni entender el idioma más allá de las palabras básicas, tenía un destino fijo; un lugar al cual llegar.

Sin una sonrisa que adornara sus labios, caminaba despacio mientras miraba a su alrededor. No buscaba algo. La suya era la típica mirada que demuestra una evidente curiosidad ante una situación que en realidad no debía ser catalogada como extraña. Sin embargo, tal vez fuese ese aire inocente en una apariencia descaradamente masculina la que lo había ayudado a llegar al lugar en el que estaba. Quizá fuera aquella despreocupada manera de ser, que ocultaba un pensamiento complejo, la que había vuelto a Victor Nikiforov en el hombre que tantas personas respetaban.

_«Tienes que encontrarlo, Victor. Solamente tú puedes hacerlo. Encontrarlo y detenerlo.»_

Decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo. Aun así, Victor había aceptado aquel desafío que otros de sus compañeros habían clasificado como una muerte inminente. No era difícil comprender el porqué. Infiltrarse en la cuna de una de las organizaciones más importantes del mundo sin ser descubierto era como ir a una guerra sin armas ni escudos. Esperar que nadie sospechara nada era lo más cercano a pedir un milagro.

Investigar a Yuuri Katsuki, actual líder de la familia yakuza más importante de Japón, era prácticamente un suicidio.

Victor siempre había sorprendido al mundo. Las personas siempre lo habían admirado. Reclutado por la policía Rusa desde que era muy joven, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ello. Había dado tanto por eso que ahora, al mirar con atención, se daba cuenta (mas no le sorprendía) de toda la soledad que poseía. Finalmente comprendía por qué, en el fondo, no le importaba aceptar situaciones que podrían comprometer su vida. Después de todo, ¿tenía algo que perder? Con un suspiro y una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios, Victor pensó que en realidad nunca había pretendido sonar de aquella manera. Él no era una persona triste y mucho menos deprimente. Quizá un poco dramático. Pero lo cierto era que al final de todo ese camino, la soledad siempre había sido un acompañante más de su realidad.

Victor suspiró y cerró los ojos, buscando cortar el hilo de aquellos pensamientos. Al detener sus pasos, luego de haber llegado a una esquina menos transitada por personas pero llena de automóviles elegantes, sintió el teléfono vibrando en algún punto de su abrigo. Sin embargo, en lugar de contestarlo como cualquier persona lo haría, Victor se limitó a ignorarlo, abrir los ojos y mirar con verdadera atención a su alrededor.

No tardó en hallar lo que tanto había buscado.

Con una elegante y formal fachada que dejaba en claro cuánto tendrías que invertir si deseabas disfrutar durante una noche de la increíble compañía que se ofrecía allí, el _Flaming Ice_ se trataba del club nocturno más exclusivo de Japón. Manejado por la familia Katsuki, representaba uno de los principales atractivos para inversionistas y millonarios que pisaban la Tierra del Sol Naciente. Un lugar tan exclusivo y costoso que, si Victor no contase con una increíble historia y aquel físico, probablemente no le dejarían ni respirar su mismo aire.

Sonrió y caminó hacia el lugar, dispuesto a conseguir su primer objetivo. Porque « _…si quieres conocer a alguien, Victor, busca entre los lugares más bajos en los cuales ha estado. Si quieres saber si un líder es respetado, acércate aquellos a quienes la sociedad no respeta. De esta forma, comenzarás a comprender el mundo visto desde sus ojos._ » Y por alguna razón que no tenía ganas de entender, esas palabras habían quedado grabadas en su mente, guiándolo una y otra vez.

Tal y como Victor lo esperaba, entrar al _Flaming Ice_ no representó un problema. Presentándose como diplomático y amparado por la Embajada Rusa, fue aceptado sin contratiempos. Dentro, un suave y embriagador ambiente susurraba que todo lo que ocurriera allí no traspasaría esos muros. Los muebles elegantes, los escenarios impresionantes y las bebidas costosas lucían más con las luces que flotaban por todo el lugar. _Íntimo,_ parecía gritar. _Prohibido,_ recitaban las mujeres y hombres de escasa ropa y curvas inhumanas que se paseaban sonrientes por un lugar en el que indudablemente se sentían cómodos.

Y aun así, lo que a Victor más le sorprendió de todo aquello, fue que muchos de esos exóticos bailarines ni siquiera fueran japoneses. Los clientes eran igualmente variados: empresarios con trajes caros de naciones diferentes que se reunían en un sitio informal para intercambiar planes de los que no podían hablarse a plena luz del día. Era fácil perderse en ese mundo. Resultaba sencillo pedir una bebida y sonreírle a la jovencita que con un provocativo vestuario se acercaba a su sofá, ofreciéndole cualquiera de sus servicios. Y si bien Victor estaba allí para preguntar casualmente sobre aquella familia a la que debía seguir su rastro, simplemente sonrió y negó educadamente con la cabeza, como si supiera exactamente a quién quería tener bajo sus pies.

—Vienes por Cristal, ¿cierto? —dijo ella entonces en un tosco inglés y Victor se limitó a mirarla divertido, porque en realidad no sabía de qué hablaba pero era bueno fingiendo que sí—. Eres guapo, pero eso no será suficiente. A Cristal no le interesa las cosas que a la mayoría de nosotros sí. Está aquí por pasatiempo. No necesita nada de lo que tú quieras ofrecerle. Solo quiere… liberar su estrés.

—¿Estrés? —preguntó con un dejo de diversión que sus ojos no conseguían ocultar. La escultural mujer imitó a la perfección su sonrisa y asintió.

—No es fácil pertenecer a la familia a la que Cristal pertenece.

La mujer se fue, pero la frase quedó grabada en la mente de Victor. _Familia_ , había dicho y él sabía perfectamente que una palabra así, en un lugar como en el que estaban, no era pronunciada por simple casualidad. Acomodándose mejor en el sofá en el que estaba, bebió en silencio mirando a todos los clientes. Todos esos rostros conocidos en cualquier parte del mundo parecían diferentes cuando agitaban la mano, solicitando compañía. Las mujeres y hombres iban y venían, intercambiando cantidades exorbitantes de dinero. Y quizá, lo más sorprendente de aquel mundo, es que aquellas cantidades seguramente serían pequeños gustos que obtenía el club en una noche como esa.

Una voz pausada, dulce y sensual, detuvo las conversaciones. Era un anuncio en japonés que posteriormente fue emitido en un perfecto inglés. Anunciaba el espectáculo principal de aquella noche e invitaba a todos los clientes a acercarse al alto escenario ubicado en la parte izquierda, que es donde se presentaría Cristal. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, Victor avanzó, buscando un espacio disponible. Al final lo halló junto a un hombre extranjero, rubio y de ojos verdes, quien le guiñó casualmente antes de mirarlo mientras bebía de su copa.

—Es la primera vez que vienes aquí —dijo. No fue una pregunta, sino una certeza. Victor lo miró, ladeó el rostro y sonrió.

—¿Es tan evidente?

—No realmente. Te vi hace un rato y parecías demasiado cómodo, inclusive estando solo. Te delatase al llegar a este escenario. Los que visitamos a Cristal frecuentemente sabemos que no podemos lucir tan curiosos.

— _Wow_ —dijo Victor con una risita—. Suena prohibida.

El hombre levantó una ceja y lo miró divertido.

— _Es_ prohibido.

Con las luces apagándose de un segundo a otro, le fue imposible preguntar a qué se refería. Resultaba evidente que aquel era el espectáculo principal pues la atención de todos, incluyendo la de cada uno de los trabajadores del club, se centró en el escenario envuelto con luces suaves en tonos rosas y azules, y una barra metálica en medio de este.

_Pole dance._

No hubo anuncio, nombres, aplausos o gritos. Solo silencio y después de unos pasos, firmes y decididos, que resonaron una y otra vez. Las luces parpadeantes se enfocaron entonces en el hombre joven que, con el rostro agachado y una expresión seria, caminó por el lugar hasta sujetar la barra con una mano. Vestía un traje negro de manera informal que le daba un aspecto recatado e inusual para un baile de un lugar así. Entonces, una música lenta y descaradamente sensual proveniente del jazz comenzó a sonar. Y fue allí, en ese momento exacto, cuando Victor perdió la respiración.

El hombre levantó la vista mientras su mano, la libre, echó hacia atrás sus cabellos, despejando su rostro y relamiéndose los labios con una sensualidad impresionante. Se tocó el rostro, para luego acariciarse el cuello mientras envolvía una pierna alrededor de la barra, hasta comenzar a deslizarse en esta de arriba abajo. Victor tragó saliva, hipnotizado por aquellos movimientos lentos y masculinos que te hacían desear insanamente más. El ver aquella corbata deslizándose por aquel cuello firme le hizo temblar. Las caderas del bailarín se mecieron y por un instante casi pareció que el hombre estaba haciéndose el amor a sí mismo aún vestido. Luego, en un jadeo colectivo, los pantalones bajaron por sus caderas, mostrando la anatomía de alguien que sabía lo que era el ejercicio. Se desabotonó la camisa tan tortuosamente lento, que Victor deseó arrancarla solo para ver más de esa piel. Sin embargo, el muchacho no se la quitó. _P_ arecía que bailarín solo quería ponerse cómodo pues después, con una habilidad que solo podía provenir de la práctica, saltó suavemente, aferrándose a la barra de metal y girando en ella. Se sujetaba con fuerza, primero con sus manos y luego con sus piernas. Sus caderas se movían en una clara invitación al placer sexual. Cuando la música se torno demasiado erótica, el hombre inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, sujetándose de la barra solo por las piernas, para así poder dejar caer su rostro con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios gruesos entreabiertos hacia los espectadores.  _Así,_ parecía decir, _así es como me gusta que lo hagas._

Victor estaba convencido de que aquello que escuchó cuando realizó aquel descargado movimiento, habían sido gemidos de los hombres que, gracias a la posición que el bailarín les había ofrecido, sin duda consiguieron imaginar cómo sería el poder poseerlo. Sin poder apatar sus ojos del escenario, Victor miró embelesado cada movimiento, cada músculo tensándose por la fuerza que necesitaba, cada gota de sudor recorriendo esa blanca piel. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se encontraron mirando el firme trasero y la entrepierna que se frotaba con sensualidad en la barra. Para cuando Victor entendió que su mano estaba sobre su propia boca, la música finalizó y con ella, el último movimiento del bailarín que terminó en el suelo, con las manos hacia su público y una sonrisa ladeada en los labios.

Primero, silencio. Luego, aplausos, gritos y anhelos.

Pero era diferente. Aquello tenía algo que lo hacía totalmente diferente.

¿Por qué?

—Impresionante y muy excitante, ¿no crees? —dijo el hombre rubio que estaba a su lado y que ahora se había puesto de pie para lanzar una rosa al escenario. Misma rosa que el bailarín levantó y besó antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer—. Él es Cristal.

Victor exhaló el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Se sentía incómodo y su entrepierna comenzaba a palpitar. Nunca antes había visto a un chico en un espectáculo como ese, pero estaba seguro de que anhelaría verlo una y otra vez. Parpadeó, forzándose a recuperar su consciencia, y cuando lo hizo, el hombre rubio sonrió.

—Pero, como te dije, Cristal está prohibido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Victor, sintiendo su garganta seca. ¿A qué se suponía que había ido a ese lugar?

—Algunos matan por esa respuesta, ¿sabes? —dijo animado, extendiendo su mano hacia él—. Soy Christophe Giacometti. Chris, si así lo prefieres.

Aún perdido, Victor tomó la mano que le ofrecían y suspiró.

—Victor Nikiforov —pronunció pausadamente—. Un sujeto más fascinado por Cristal.

 

_Existe un cristal precioso que brilla cada noche._

_Pero este cristal no puede ser tocado ni comprado._

_Porque este cristal domina al mundo._

_Bienvenido seas al país de los pecados y la sensualidad._

_Bienvenido seas al Flaming Ice._

 

 


	2. Capítulo Uno

 

 

_«Esta es mi promesa:_

_Una vez que entres a mi familia,_

_no permitiré que nada ni nadie te dañe.»_

 

**Capítulo 1**

**_Aquello que más anhelas encontrar_ **

**_algún día aparecerá frente a ti_ **

**_y no lo entenderás._ **

Aquella fue la cuarta noche en la que Victor se descubrió entrando al _Flaming Ice,_ el club nocturno más importante de Japón, y en donde poco a poco comenzaba a ser un cliente frecuente y apreciado. Podía notarlo por la manera en la que los trabajadores –tanto meseros como bailarines– se acercaban a él ofreciéndole una bebida extravagante y costosa, pero ninguno de sus servicios extras. Lo comprendía cuando, sentado en la barra, el _barman_ en turno no le sugería acercarse al escenario para presenciar el espectáculo principal de esa noche, sino que se limitaba a extender una nueva bebida, porque sabía que la hermosa mujer que bailaba deslizándose por la barra metálica no era la persona a la que Victor buscaba. No era ella por quien Victor había estado asistiendo sin falta, preguntándose silenciosamente si esa noche, si ese sensual baile, había sido producto de un simple sueño.

 

Y en ocasiones, tan solo por unos breves y extraños momentos, Victor recordaba que estaba allí por otros asuntos de suma importancia que seguía investigando, en los que continuaba arriesgando su vida, pero los cuales se permitía ignorar por unas breves horas, cuando la luz del sol desaparecía y las estrellas en forma de letreros de neón aparecían iluminando las calles de Japón, como si la noche jamás existiera. Allí, había comprendido Victor, la única diferencia entre el día y la noche, eran los pactos que se firmaban sin vacilar.

 

—Así que es verdad —dijo una voz calmada y madura a sus espaldas, dejándose escuchar por encima de la música, las carcajadas y los aplausos que envolvían siempre el ritmo del club—. Cuando escuché los rumores, pensé que solo un ruso primerizo sería lo suficientemente idiota para venir aquí cada noche en busca de Cristal.

 

Victor, sentado frente a la barra como estaba, se limitó a mirar por encima de su hombro y sonreír. No le sorprendió encontrarse a Chris con una mano sobre su cadera, mirándolo con atención, como si su presencia fuese un mal chiste que alguna vez, en otra época y bajo distintas circunstancias, quizá hubiese sido gracioso, pero no ahora.

 

—¿Por eso estás aquí hoy también, Chris? —preguntó Victor, volviendo su vista hacia la colección de botellas que se exhibían frente a él—. ¿Quieres ser un idiota junto a mí, esperando algo que al parecer nunca llegará?

 

Chris soltó una risita armónica, dando unos cuantos pasos para sentarse a un lado de Victor, quien simplemente cerró los ojos y bebió lentamente, sintiendo el alcohol raspar su garganta. Por su parte, Chris agitó su mano y pidió una bebida antes de apoyar su atractivo rostro en el dorso de su mano, mirando algún punto en la pared visible solo para él.

 

—Por palabras como esas, es que ahora formas parte de los rumores, Victor —dijo. Con su mano libre, Chris aflojó su corbata, permitiendo que otros pudieran ver su cuello musculoso, como una descarada insinuación de todo lo que él era capaz de ofrecer—. Cuando estás aquí sin negociar, sin comprar y sin interesarte en lo demás, es evidente que simplemente estás esperando el espectáculo de Cristal.

—Sí hablo con las personas —replicó casi de inmediato porque, de hecho, era verdad. Relacionarse con otros era una habilidad nata en Victor. Por eso, infiltrarse nunca había sido un problema para él. Por eso conseguir información nunca había representado un verdadero trabajo, mientras tuviese la cubierta correcta. Justo como pensaba hacerlo ese día—. El viejo de allá, el de traje verde, dijo que aunque era evidente que no aceptaría trabajar junto a él, lo consideraba una verdadera lástima. Sigo pensando que yo podría venderme a un muy buen precio.

—Deberías cuidar mejor tus palabras —comentó vagamente con una sonrisa resignada. Era curioso. Tenían pocos días de conocerse, pero parecían amigos de toda la vida. Victor suponía que eso era lo que significaba el llevarse bien con una persona—. Alguien como yo podría escucharte y aceptar ese trato. Y ahora que estoy tan cerca, podría aprovecharme y utilizarte.

 

Victor ladeó el rostro para toparse con los ojos verdes de Chris. Sus instintos, aquellos que habían sido entrenados por la policía Rusa, le decían que estaba a un paso de toparse con algo que lo guiaría hasta su meta, por lo que siguió adelante, desbordando esa confianza que siempre lo había caracterizado y lo hacía parecer todo, menos un miembro especializado en atrapar a muchos de los criminales que paseaban allí.

 

—No lo harías —aseguró con una sonrisa que podría parecer arrogante en otras personas, pero no en él—. ¿Con quién hablarías tan naturalmente si lo hicieras?  

 

Giacometti chasqueó la lengua, pero la diversión no desapareció de su rostro. Cuando la bebida que había ordenado llegó a él tras un instante de silencio, Chris se relamió los labios y por fin, _por fin_ , la información que tanto había esperado Victor apareció frente a él como un secreto a voces, como una sonrisa tímida en la persona más descarada que solo pocas personas tenían el privilegio de observar.

 

—Cristal no tiene un momento, una hora o una fecha. ¿Has visto alguna publicidad dirigida a su persona? —Era evidente que la pregunta era retórica, porque enseguida, Chris añadió—: Es Cristal quien dicta las reglas. Él simplemente decide que un día tiene ganas de bailar y lo hace. No le interesa el dinero, el placer o las ventas. Simplemente _hace lo que quiere._  

—¿Por qué pareciera que lo conoces tan bien? —cuestionó. A pesar de todo, las palabras de Chris comenzaban a cobrar sentido. Aquella noche, donde aquel embriagador baile fue presentado, no hubo dinero ni peticiones extrañas. Todo lo que hubo fueron aplausos, rosas y la silenciosa sonrisa de un joven hombre que prometía volver algún día a ese escenario.

—Si miraras con atención, te darías cuenta de que tú también lo conoces. Comprenderías por qué está prohibido. Y, sobre todo, dejarías de lucir tan sospechoso al preguntar por él. _Es peligroso._ Tómalo como un consejo de alguien que quiere darte la bienvenida a este lugar: no vale la pena hacer las cosas de la manera en la que las estás haciendo.

 

Victor frunció ligeramente el ceño. Más allá, un joven bailaba en el escenario. Pero nadie, ninguna de esas personas era capaz de atraer tanto su atención como Cristal lo hizo con unos simples movimientos, aquella noche.

 

—Solo quería verlo una vez más, eso es todo.

—Es como una droga, ¿no crees? Una vez que lo pruebas, quieres seguir intentándolo. —Chris hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una billetera, de la cual sacó una pequeña tarjeta negra que se balanceó entre sus dedos—. Le queda bastante bien el nombre, aunque no es esa la razón por la cual es llamado así. —Luego, en un acto que parecía más una transacción ilegal que un simple intercambio de palabras, Chris le extendió la tarjeta—. Toma. Envía un _e-mail_ aquí _._ Cuando Cristal decida presentarse, te avisarán. Y si tienes un poco de suerte, aún seguirás en Japón y podrás verlo. Así dejarás de lucir tan miserable.

 

Victor tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos. Con su textura suave y las letras grabadas en un precioso color plata, aquello parecía exactamente lo que era: algo que no cualquiera podía poseer. Por eso, al levantar su mirada, Victor le preguntó a Chris:

 

—¿Por qué me la das?

 

La sonrisa de Chris fue invaluable.

 

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tú también has llamado la atención de una persona. ¿De verdad crees que no hay alguien observando todo lo que ocurre aquí, Victor?

 

Tras las palabras de Chris, pasó poco tiempo antes de que Victor decidera salir del _Flaming Ice,_ aún sosteniendo entre sus manos la tarjeta que había recibido. El frío aire de Marzo golpeó sus mejillas, haciéndole recordar que afuera del club, afuera de ese ambiente exclusivo en el que se respiraba neutralidad, él tenía que fingir ser un turista más entre los millones que, día con día, visitaban Japón. Suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo que su ropa era inadecuada, pero aun así comenzó a andar mientras unos metros más allá, un elegante automóvil se estacionaba. Al llegar a la esquina, Victor se vio obligado a reducir la velocidad de sus pasos pues, justo en ese instante, algo ocurrió: tres hombres altos, que tenían el aspecto de ser capaces de matar a alguien que se acercara a más de dos metros de ellos, descendieron del automóvil, para casi instantemente abrir la puerta posterior.

 

El primero en bajar fue un hombre joven de piel morena y arrugas alrededor de los ojos, mismas que indicaban que solía sonreír con frecuencia. Asiático, indudablemente. Tal vez tailandés. Miraba con una exagerada atención su teléfono móvil, pero cuando uno de los guardias estiró su mano para ayudar a bajar del automóvil a una nueva persona, este chico levantó la mirada con sumo respeto y gran calma.

 

Envuelto en un hermoso y elegante yukata de color negro, que parecía inadecuado por el frío que se sentía, un nuevo hombre japonés apareció. A causa de quienes lo rodeaban, las personas que iban y venían (pero que parecían evadir pasar por allí) y la distancia a la que Victor estaba, le impidieron ver sus rasgos con claridad, pero era obvio que quien fuera, se trataba de alguien importante. No solo por la aura de respeto que era capaz de transmitir, sino también porque cada uno de sus movimientos, suaves y elegantes, eran totalmente maravillosos. Y fue justamente eso, lo que atrajo la atención del ruso, pues le recordaban a alguien, aunque en ese momento no podía precisar quién.  

 

El hombre japonés, de piel blanca y cabellos negros que caían juguetonamente por su frente, murmuró algunas palabras y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia al automóvil, como esperando. Finalmente, y al parecer cerrando la comitiva, alguien más bajó. La nueva persona –hombre o mujer, Victor no conseguía descifrarlo– estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza y tenía el rostro agachado, una acción que hacía todavía más imposible el distinguirle. Solo asintió a algo que le dijeron y entonces, rodeados por quienes los protegían, comenzaron a caminar.

 

Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos antes de que Victor comprendiera que, inevitablemente, sus caminos se cruzarían. Tratando de permanecer impasible, el ruso hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y retomó el ritmo de su andar. Sus latidos, por alguna extraña razón se aceleraron y pronto la pequeña e importante comitiva pasó junto a él.

 

Fueron menos de cinco segundos, pero aquel momento quedó grabado en la mente de Victor para siempre.

 

El primer hombre, por supuesto, lo ignoró. Hablaba demasiado fuerte y reía, pero sus bromas pertenecían a ese exclusivo grupo de personas. El otro, el que estaba totalmente cubierto, parecía ajeno al mundo a pesar de que lo único que se veía de él eran unos mechones rubios que se balanceaban al ritmo de sus pasos. Sin embargo, fue el que portaba con elegancia el yukata, quien, al cruzarse con él, lo miró de soslayo así como Victor lo hacía. Los ojos cafés, preciosos y brillantes, se clavaron en sus azules. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa –arrogante, porque parecía conocerlo– se formó en sus labios gruesos y siguió caminando, dejando a Nikiforov impávido.

 

Victor se detuvo, consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, de su nerviosa respiración. Demasiado consciente de que aquello que había pasado no era normal, por lo que volteó, mirando como aquel eclético grupo entraba sin ser inspeccionados, sin necesidad de formarse, al Flaming Ice. De pronto, las personas en la calle parecían menos, las luces menos brillantes y el aire más frío. Era como si el mundo supiera que debía ir más despacio y ser más silencioso cuando personas como esas aparecían por allí.

 

De pronto, mientras su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido con un nivel de detalle impresionante, fue cuando Victor logró comprender a quién le recordaban esos hermosos y peculiares movimientos.

 

_A Cristal._

 

Sin darse cuenta, un suave suspiro emergió de sus labios mientras miraba el letrero del club compuesto por unas hermosas luces de neón que a veces, y en raras ocasiones, parecían parpadear. Y aunque una parte de él deseaba volver al interior del _Flaming Ice_ , entendía que no tenía sentido hacerlo y que probablemente, tal y como Chris se lo había hecho notar, eso solo le atraería problemas, que era lo último que Victor necesitaba, sobre todo cuando realizaba una investigación que ponía en juego algo más que su vida.

 

_«Tienes que encontrarlo, Victor. Solamente tú puedes hacerlo. Encontrarlo y detenerlo.»_

Victor tenía que comenzar a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

 

* * *

 

Aire tibio. Aroma a bebidas y a sexo. Sensualidad. Luces brillantes. Era exactamente así como él recordaba ese lugar. Era así como debía sentirse, sentado en el sofá en el que estaba mientras alrededor de él, las personas le daban espacio, permitiéndole privacidad. Lo atendían con cuidado, con privilegio. Las personas le dedicaban una respetuosa reverencia a él y a sus dos acompañantes cada vez que pasaban cerca.

 

Es _así_ como debía ser tratado.

 

—Es la primera vez que entras aquí —dijo a uno de sus acompañantes, el más joven, mientras acomodaba sus manos entre las amplias mangas de su yukata. Su cabello negro acarició con suavidad las tersas mejillas cuando ladeó el rostro y sonrió—. ¿Estás emocionado? 

 

El joven a quien dirigía sus palabras levantó el rostro. Sus labios se entreabrieron, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se limitó a asentir y volver a bajar su mirada.

 

—Además —añadió—. Te están buscando. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Victor Nikiforov —murmuró una voz. El japonés rio y asintió, mirando fijamente al hombre que se acercaba, calmo y sonriente, frente a él—. Así es como se llama.

—Hola, Chris. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

—Señor Katsuki… —dijo Chris, inclinando ligeramente su rostro—. Me alegra verlo tan bien.  

 

 

_Es un mundo complejo._

_Es la entrada al infierno._

_¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar en él?_

 


	3. Capítulo Dos

_«No te preocupes. No temas._

_Crear heridas es mucho más_

_fácil que esconderlas.»_

 

**Capítulo 2**

 

**_Continúa buscándolo hasta que logres comprender_ **

**_que, en realidad, él ya te encontró._ **

 

****

La brisa de aire frío que empujó las cortinas y golpeó sus mejillas como una caricia helada y distante, consiguió despertarlo de un sueño irregular y poco reparador. Sus párpados se sentían pesados, y para el momento en el que al fin pudo abrirlos, su mente ya estaba más despejada. Victor se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor, sin poder recordar el momento en el que se había quedado dormido allí, en el escritorio, enfrente de la laptop, cuya pantalla aún emitía un tenue brillo.

 

El cielo bañado en un profundo color tinta le anunciaba la madrugada, mientras que por la ventana abierta los últimos vientos del frío invernal le traían los lejanos sonidos de una ciudad en la que el descanso no parecía existir. Japón, había descubierto Victor en sus pocos días de estancia, era un lugar en el que las personas parecían no querer dormir jamás. Aunque él, se dijo con un humor seco que solo podía provenir de su cansancio y frustración, no era japonés. Él era ruso y no estaba allí para descifrar cómo los habitantes comprendían la noche. Victor caminaba por esa oscuridad con el único fin de detener a alguien. Si estaba allí era simplemente para encontrarlo.

 

Por inercia, su mirada azul se desvió de la ventana hacia la pantalla del computador. El documento en el que había estado trabajando continuaba abierto, con el puntero titilando ansioso, casi como si esperara que Victor continuase escribiendo. Sin embargo, él se limitó a ignorar la laptop y acomodar la dirección de la lámpara para enfocar la luz en los documentos que aún permanecían sobre su escritorio. La primera carpeta de color gris no tenía alguna ficha que ayudase a identificarla. Era tan impersonal como cualquier otra, pero dentro, y Victor sabía esto perfectamente, contenía la principal razón por la que él estaba en Japón.

 

La desaparición de Yuri Plisetsky.  

 

Con tan solo quince años de edad y un prometedor futuro como bailarín, el joven ruso desapareció de los escenarios como si nunca hubiese existido en ellos. En un principio pensaron que se trataba tan solo de un capricho propio de un adolescente. _Es joven e inconsciente_ , murmuraban, y todos sus compañeros parecían estar de acuerdo con ello. No se habían preocupado demasiado por su marcha porque creían que tarde o temprano regresaría a algo a lo que le debía su vida. Sin embargo, dos días de silencio y una inesperada y angustiante visita por parte de su abuelo, bastaron para que aquellos que lo rodeaban perdieran el control. No había pistas en su departamento y las llamadas no eran contestadas porque el teléfono móvil había sido dejado atrás, junto con toda su vida. Lo único que quedaba, aquello que se había molestado en dejar, fue una solitaria y escueta carta dirigida a su abuelo, que parecía ser lo más cercano a la información de su paradero.

 

_«Confía en mí, por favor._

_Estaré bien y te cuidaré._

_Lo prometo.»_

Con todo, aquello no era suficiente para que Victor Nikiforov, un miembro especial del Comité de Investigación de Rusia, tomase el caso entre sus manos. De eso se encargaban otras divisiones, sobre todo cuando una desaparición parecía ser tan voluntaria. Pero todo eso cambió cuando la investigación inició y la información comenzó a tornarse sospechosa. Los detalles, las pequeñas huellas empezaron aparecer: un vuelo a Japón. Interrogatorios. Confesiones. Rumores sobre un hombre de origen japonés que había ido a visitar a Yuri en algunas ocasiones, cuando este se presentaba en el escenario. Hubo nervios, preguntas, dudas y, finalmente, la hermosa y culpable mirada de Nikolai Plisetsky que parecía confesar el más terrible de los crímenes.

 

_«Lo siento, lo siento. No quería que Yurochka pagara por mis pecados.»_

Entonces, la fotografía que lo cambió todo, apareció.

 

—¿Quién es? —Había preguntado cuando, semanas atrás, la fotografía había caído sobre su escritorio. Yakov, su jefe de área, había entrecerrado los ojos, señalando la espalda de un hombre con vestimenta oriental que parecía estar hablando con Yuri Plisetsky.

—Yuuri Katsuki —respondió, y algo en la seriedad de su voz consiguió que Victor centrase toda su atención en él—. Es el actual líder de la familia yakuza más importante de Japón.

—¿Yakuzas en Rusia? Pero eso…

—Debemos tener cuidado —interrumpió Yakov, intentando hacerle comprender la magnitud del problema—. Y traer de vuelta a ese chico a San Petersburgo, antes de que la yakuza le haga algo… o que la mafia rusa intervenga. Esto no puede salirse de nuestro control.

 

Y aunque Victor entendía la delicadeza de la situación, él llegó a Japón con la cabeza llena de dudas. Durante muchos años, inevitablemente, sus investigaciones se habían encontrado con miembros de la mafia rusa. Sabía sobre las deudas, el honor, de las traiciones y cómo se pagaban con sangre ciertos actos. Pero eso, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, eran cosas que se dejaban a los subordinados, a las personas que iban escalando posiciones dentro de la mafia. Una deuda del pasado, inclusive si fuese notoria, no habría obligado al líder de la familia Katsuki a viajar a otro continente solo para cobrarla.

 

Entonces, ¿qué poseía Yuri Plisetsky que había llamado tanto la atención de alguien como Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Por qué la desaparición de ese muchacho comenzaría a mover a la mafia rusa, y por ende, un grave conflicto entre dos de las agrupaciones más temidas del mundo? ¿Quién era ese adolescente, que inclusive había movilizado a la policía rusa? En medio de todo ese asunto, existía algo que no terminaba de entender. Lo que buscaba, lo que seguía palpitando desde hacía varios días burlándose de él, era como la última pieza de un rompecabezas que Victor había perdido en una habitación oscura.

 

Pero, si inclusive Victor llegase a encontrar la pieza faltante, la más importante, ¿cómo haría para llevarla al sitio correcto? ¿Qué se suponía que haría el día que se encontrase con aquel adolescente? ¿Decirle al yakuza más temido de todos que simplemente era menor de edad, que debía llevarlo de vuelta a su país de origen y que, por favor, se lo devolviera?

 

_Sí, claro._   

 

Un pequeño sonido, junto con una nueva brisa de aire frío, fue suficiente para que Victor resoplara cansado, preguntándose por qué continuaba despierto. Al levantar la mirada, comprendió que el extraño ruido que había escuchado en realidad había sido una notificación que la computadora le había dado. Sin ánimos, cansado y frustrado, miró hacia la pantalla, sin esperar que _aquello_ hubiese llegado.

 

Un correo electrónico.

Mejor dicho, una invitación.

 

_«Sr. Nikiforov:_

_Le invitamos cordialmente a la presentación que esta noche,_

_Cristal ofrecerá en el Flaming Ice.»_

Escueto y directo. Propio de alguien que no necesita grandes anuncios para atraer a su público y tener a cientos de personas rogando a sus pies. Nada más.

 

Tal vez no debería ir. Lo más razonable, por supuesto, era continuar con su línea de investigación y enfocarse en sus objetivos. Porque cuando el sol finalmente decidiera aparecer, anunciando a todos que la vida continuaba, él debía recorrer las calles que eran peligrosas, visitar los negocios que estaban a la vista pública y en los cuáles todos sabían que se manejaban crímenes, pero en donde nadie hacía nada porque, de hecho, nada ilegal parecía ocurrir allí.

 

_A veces, Vitya, no nos queda más remedio que desviar la mirada y fingir no haber visto nada._

Quizá, simplemente, debería ir a dormir.

 

**∑**

En un absoluto silencio, _él_ desató la cinta que amarraba su cabello, permitiendo que este cayese como una cascada rubia sobre sus esbeltos hombros. Agachando un poco el rostro, cerró los ojos al sentir cómo una mano se perdía entre los mechones de su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad. Luego, un cepillo deslizándose entre sus hebras con una ternura que no esperaba encontrar en alguien como _él_.

—Te pareces a ella —dijo tranquilamente la voz del hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, sin dejar de cepillarle el cabello en ningún momento—. No me sorprende que llames tanto la atención.

—Quiero hacerlo —pronunció despacio, siendo esta una de las primeras oraciones que se animaba a decir. Al escucharlo, los movimientos ajenos se detuvieron, pero casi de inmediato fueron retomados, seguidos de una sonrisa resignada.

—Aún eres muy joven. No tienes por qué apresurarte tanto, además…

—¡Pero quiero hacerlo! —exclamó, agitando su mano y volteando hacia el otro. Demasiado tarde se percató que sus emociones lo habían dominado, y que probablemente eso era un grave error, sobre todo por la persona ante la cual estaba. Paralizado, abrió su boca para balbucear algo, pero solo sintió una mano tocando su mejilla y una mirada fría oculta detrás de unas gafas,  que era mejor no desobedecer.

—Yuri… —pronunció seriamente el hombre que ahora no sonreía. Tenía un rostro suave y una apariencia que había visto cambiar con tanta frecuencia y habilidad en los momentos más oportunos, que a veces se preguntaba quién era realmente la persona con la que estaba ahora—. Cada una de tus palabras serán mías durante un año, así que deberías tener cuidado. Además, lo haces por ellos, ¿no? Intentas mantenerlos con vida.

 

Yuri tragó saliva mientras desviaba la mirada y asentía. La sonrisa del hombre volvió a aparecer mientras se levantaba, acomodándose las gafas en el proceso y cruzando sus brazos, tal vez por el aire frío que entraba por la puerta de madera abierta. Pero para Yuri, que toda su vida creció en Rusia, aquella temperatura le parecía más propia de un día de primavera.

 

—¿Estás bien en esta habitación? —preguntó el otro y realmente parecía interesado en conocer su respuesta. Yuri lo miró fijamente porque en ese preciso momento, con sus gafas y un suéter azul que parecía ser de una talla más amplia, con el cabello cayéndole por su rostro, ciertamente no parecía uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo—. En días como estos, suele ser muy fría.

—En Rusia hace más frío —dijo, sonando probablemente grosero, aunque el otro no se lo tomó a mal. Simplemente acentuó su sonrisa y negó.

—Entiendo. De cualquier manera, si quieres entibiar tu cuerpo, ya sabes dónde están las aguas termales. —Se detuvo un minuto, como analizando algo en su mente y después añadió—: Trata de descansar, ¿bien? Esta noche partiremos a Tokio y no volveremos hasta dentro de unos días.

 

Yuri se mordió el labio inferior.

 

—Por eso te dije que podía hacerlo —repitió, cual niño pequeño, dispuesto a no renunciar al más fuerte de sus caprichos.  

—De acuerdo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Dije que está bien, pero primero… —musitó, tocando la pared, luciendo por un instante una persona completamente diferente—. Primero tenemos que detenerlo. Tenemos que detener a Victor Nikiforov.

—Por eso… por eso tú…

 

Una sonrisa ladeada, sensual, provocativa… peligrosa.

 

—Es hora de que vuelva a brillar sobre el escenario.

 

Por un instante, ese joven japonés, tranquilo, sonriente y amable, cambió. Solo un momento, pero el suficiente para que Yuri Plisetsky se estremeciera, porque frente a él estaba Yuuri Katsuki, líder de la familia yakuza más peligrosa de Japón.

 

El hombre al que le debía algo más que su vida.

 

**∑**

 

 

Esa noche, cuando Victor se detuvo frente al _Flaming Ice_ , sintió algo que nunca antes en su vida había experimentado: miedo. Aunque su trabajo consistía en arriesgarse continuamente, su confianza había llegado a un punto en el que nada le preocupaba. De alguna manera, inclusive si estaba en una situación de vida o muerte, siempre existía la posibilidad de que todo en él saliera intacto, con todos admirando y aceptando que era el mejor en ese mundo. Victor siempre se las había arreglado para que así fuera; para que las cosas cayeran a su favor.

 

Hasta esa tarde, cuando investigando, una imagen llegó hasta sus manos. La imagen de un hombre que había visto dos veces; la primera sobre un escenario, moviéndose pecaminosamente junto a una barra metálica, y la segunda cuando pasó a su lado y le sonrió –ahora sabía– a manera de advertencia. Tal vez aquel hombre lo veía como un niño que estaba jugando con sus juguetes, y al estar allí, puntual a la cita que le había ofrecido, era evidente que no se equivocaba.

 

Porque la imagen que había visto Victor, cuando preguntó por Yuuri Katsuki, heló su sangre y mató su alma. Ahora entendía todo. Por primera vez en su vida, sabía que iba perdiendo aquel juego basado en laberintos, sonrisas y engaños. Finalmente lo entendía: que el hombre porque el que se había excitado, aquel con quien se había atrevido a fantasear, no solo era un bailarín sensual más. Ahora sabía por qué era tan peligroso.

 

Ahora entendía que estaba hundido en un lugar en el que no ganaría y del cual no tenía escapatoria.

 

Porque Yuuri Katsuki era Cristal.

Y entre las manos de Cristal, Yuri Plisetsky se escondía del mundo. 

 

—¿Señor Nikiforov? —preguntó un guardia de seguridad, uno de los que cada noche vigilaban la entrada del Flaming Ice—. Pase, por favor. Lo están esperando. El espectáculo de Cristal no puede iniciar sin usted.

 

Ahora todo tenía sentido. El baile. La tarjeta. El correo electrónico. Chris.

 

Él ya había sido descubierto y no tenía un sitio al cual huir.

Solo le quedaba enfrentar lo inevitable.

Sea como este fuere.

Inclusive si Cristal fuese para siempre su perdición.

 

_«¿Cristal?_

_Él tiene un corazón de cristal…»_


	4. Capítulo Tres

 

_«¿Lo entiendes ahora?_

_Hay encuentros que_

_nunca debieron existir.»_

 

**Capítulo 3**

_Aquella noche en la que brillaste como nunca antes_

 

Con un andar lento pero firme, Victor entró al _Flaming Ice_ sin saber cuál sería su destino a partir de ese momento; sin estar seguro si viviría lo suficiente para ver el siguiente atardecer. Las luces, que emitían una suave tonalidad violeta, junto con la pausada música que una erótica voz femenina se encargaba de acompañar, envolvían al local de una atmósfera tranquila y diferente. Sobre todo en una noche como esa, en la que Victor descubrió que, sin siquiera proponérselo, él era el máximo invitado.

Había pocas personas; quizá veinte, si se animaba a hacer un cálculo rápido. A todos los conocía de vista, e inclusive con más de uno conversó. Negocios, curiosidad, simple socialización. O, cuanto menos, eso era lo que había pensado durante todas esas noches en las que estuvo allí, esperando por el regreso de Cristal, suplicando porque alguien se acercara y le dijera que aquel misterioso bailarín no había sido un mero producto de sus fantasías o la alucinación de una droga que ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado; quería que alguien se acercara, le sonriera divertido, para luego asentir y decirle que sí, que Cristal había sido real. Tal y como Chris lo había hecho.

Victor lo había investigado. Christophe Giacometti era el dueño de un renombrado banco en Suiza. Dotado de una gran neutralidad y famoso por su alto secretismo, no era sorprendente descubrir que era uno de los clientes favoritos del lugar. Y arriesgándose a una suposición que podría ser incorrecta, Victor imaginaba que Chris era el encargado de proteger las cuentas y las inversiones de la familia Katsuki. Y tal vez fue por eso que había ayudado y tratado de alertarlo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me engañaste? —preguntó Victor, girando su rostro hacia la izquierda y deteniendo sus pasos un momento. Allí, sentado en un sofá de color negro, con una copa entre sus manos y envuelto en un aura de descarada sensualidad, Chris lo miró de soslayo y sonrió. Se tomó unos segundos para terminar su bebida y dejarla sobre la mesa de enfrente antes de incorporarse a un lado de Victor, para guiarlo hacia un punto que, sin duda alguna, ya había sido determinado desde mucho antes.

—No lo hice —respondió tranquilamente mientras caminaba—. Te dije la verdad: no debías vigilarlo. Te di exactamente lo que querías: una forma de contactarlo. Lo que ocurrió después de eso, fue porque así tú lo quisiste. Si _ellos_ encontraron una manera de descubrir dónde estabas y atraerte hasta aquí, fue porque lo permitiste… o porque estabas metiéndote en sus asuntos.

Victor estaba por replicar cuando Chris se detuvo y extendió su mano, señalándole un asiento. Al mirar con atención, notó que estaban frente al mismo escenario donde había visto a Cristal por primera vez y que al no haber otras personas, aquel espectáculo era exclusivamente para él. Pero ¿con qué fin? Con una dosis de humor negro, Victor pensó que tal vez, si su muerte era inminente, bien podría mandar un último mensaje pidiendo que si algún día se hacía otra película de mafia intentando imitar el éxito de _El Padrino,_ la suya bien podría ser una muerte interesante para la introducción.

—¿Así que hasta aquí llegan mis días? —divagó Victor en voz alta a nadie en particular, pero ocasionando que la sonrisa en los labios de Chris se volviera exasperada.

—Eres tan dramático —dijo, acomodándose el cabello mientras agitaba su mano. De inmediato un mesero colocó frente a Victor una bebida, cuyo ingrediente principal era vodka—. ¿De verdad crees que si alguien de aquí quisiera matarte, se hubiera tomado la molestia de cancelar las actividades de hoy para tener la privacidad que tenemos en el _Flamming Ice_?

Victor se rio, con esa manera suya tan infantil que le daba un toque de ternura a ese maduro y atractivo rostro suyo.

—¿Dices que mi muerte no vale la pérdida de ganancias de una noche? —Ante la ironía en su tono de voz, Chris levantó su ceja y murmuró:

—Solo digo que la muerte debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Chris lo dejó solo, por supuesto. Y Victor, sentado como estaba, no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo con la mirada, para descubrir sorprendido, que se dirigía a la planta alta del _Flaming Ice,_ desde donde algunas personas, todos hombres, observaban hacia él y el escenario con sumo interés.

No parecía ser una reunión formal. De hecho, si las circunstancias fueran otras, Victor hubiera pensado que ellos eran un grupo de amigos que habían decidido salir de juerga tras haber terminado los exámenes finales de su primer año de universidad. Cuando Chris se unió a ellos, un joven sonriente (aquel a quien Victor había visto también cuando su caminó se cruzó con el de Yuuri Katsuki) le dio la bienvenida con una alegría que, le parecía, rayaba en la exageración. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarlos. Parecían demasiado cómodos en ese mundo. Y quizá por ello, por esa excesiva fiesta que no parecía concordar con nada de lo que él sentía, Victor tardó un segundo en notar que allí, sentado en medio con los brazos recargados sobre el barandal transparente y una expresión de aburrimiento infinito, estaba la persona que tanto le habían encomendado encontrar.

_Yuri Plisetsky._

Sintió un golpe en el pecho. Había viajado a otro país y estado en los lugares más inverosímiles posibles para buscar la más pequeña pista de su paradero, y el adolescente estaba allí, a poca distancia, rodeado de personas tan importantes como peligrosas, pero que para él solo parecía ser el castigo que le habían impuesto porque se había pasado con uno de sus berrinches. El joven ruso, probablemente sintiendo la mirada de Victor, desvió sus ojos verdes y los fijó en él. Su expresión se tornó seria, porque resultaba evidente que él no quería ser encontrado. Pero _esa_ era la misión de Victor.

_Aún eres un niño. ¿De verdad sabes en qué te estás metiendo?_

El duelo de miradas fue interrumpido cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear, pidiendo indirectamente la atención hacia el lugar más importante: el escenario. A la tonalidad violeta se añadió una azul, coloreando con sensualidad el escenario. La música, al igual que las pocas conversaciones, fue descendiendo hasta volverse un silencio en el que Victor repentinamente se sintió incómodo, porque solo hasta ese momento comprendió que solo estaba él contra él escenario. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Entonces, todo inició.

La música comenzó a sonar. Primero, un golpeteo calmo. Luego, la guitarra y el bajo hicieron su aparición. Era una melodía rítmica y sensual que le parecía familiar; como una vieja canción que había escuchado solo vez y nunca había olvidado. Las luces parpadeaban, siguiendo la melodía y tras unos segundos angustiantes, en el que el corazón de Victor palpitó desbocado, _él_ apareció.

 _Cristal,_ como se hacía llamar a sí mismo Yuuri Katsuki durante las noches en las que bailaba en el _Flaming Ice_ , caminó por el escenario, luciendo increíblemente sensual. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y la mirada café estaba dirigida al único cliente que esa noche lo visitaba: Victor. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más impactaba: su vestimenta, la de la parte superior de su cuerpo, se limitaba a una tela oscura adornada por cristales plateados que cruzaban sus pectorales y su abdomen desnudo, y cuya finalidad parecía ser únicamente el resaltar la tersa y blanca piel. Un collar hecho de la misma tela marcaba los músculos de su cuello, mientras que, deslizándose casualmente por sus caderas, alguien había decidido que era buena idea simular la mitad de una falda, pues la otra mitad del conjunto, luciendo como si fuese la ropa interior más erótica del mundo, estaba la tela que se adhería a su firme trasero como una segunda piel.

Cuando llegó al final del escenario, mostrando descaradamente el pecaminoso cuerpo del que era dueño, Cristal sonrió y estiró su mano hacia él, no para que Victor la tomara, sino para indicarle que su espectáculo estaba dedicado a él. Luego, se alejó y se colocó de espaldas contra la barra metálica en el momento exacto en el que la voz que acompañaba la música comenzó a cantar. Sujetándose a la barra con una mano por encima de su cabeza, Cristal descendió por esta, moviendo sus caderas en un sinuoso movimiento que, Victor estaba seguro, debía ser ilegal.

Era simplemente imposible apartar sus ojos de él.

Cuando Cristal giró, aferrándose a la barra para sostenerse en esta, Victor vio por primera vez el hermoso tatuaje que recorría su espalda y terminaba adornando sus hombros, identificándolo sin vacilación como un miembro de los yakuza. Era increíble el intrincado diseño que parecía resplandecer en él cada vez que las luces tocaban su piel, haciéndole brillar. De esos pequeños detalles estaba compuesto Cristal.

« _Es como una droga, ¿no crees? Una vez que lo pruebas, quieres seguir intentándolo. Le queda bastante bien el nombre, aunque no es esa la razón por la cual es llamado así_.»

Sensualmente, Cristal comenzó a caminar hacia él. Se sentó al borde del escenario y tras relamerse los labios, dio un pequeño salto que lo situó en el suelo, muy cerca de Victor, quien, sonrojado y con la respiración agitada, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo con admiración cuando Cristal se acarició el sedoso cabello negro y lo miró. Luego, cuando la música llegó a su punto más alto, el joven japonés se sentó descaradamente sobre las piernas de Victor… y aquello fue para siempre su perdición.

Yuuri Katsuki, el yakuza más buscado del mundo, estaba sentado sobre sus piernas. Y Victor, que nunca lo había visto tan cerca, sintió su corazón detenerse cuando apreció ese erótico rostro cubierto de una suave capa de sudor. Sus ojos se perdían en los del otro mientras su cuerpo, aquel delgado y tonificado cuerpo, se mecía descaradamente sobre él, haciéndole jadear. Podía sentir a la perfección los brazos rodeándole el cuello, envolviéndole con su dulce fragancia y sus nalgas moviéndose en círculos sobre su entrepierna, rozándole, ansiando endurecerlo. Las manos temblorosas del ruso sujetaron sus caderas en un desesperado intento por aferrarse a algo y fue cuando el otro le sonrió. Empujando su cuerpo hacia delante, Yuuri unió su entrepierna al abdomen de Victor, haciéndole notar lo duro que estaba. Victor se sonrojó notoriamente y cuando sintió al japonés hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos, atrayéndole hacia él, sintió que todas sus fantasías se verían cumplidas cuando sus rostros se acercaron y los hambrientos labios de Victor se entreabrieron.

Pero Yuuri no lo besó. Simplemente, jadeó sobre su boca, apenas rozando sus labios, y recitó un verso de la canción que los acompañaba mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba sobre el otro, disfrutando de las evidentes reacciones que provocaba en él.

— _I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you…_

Se separó, pero Yuuri siguió frotándose contra él mientras su rostro lo escondía en el hombro de Victor, quien no pudo resistir demasiado. Bajó sus manos y tocó el trasero firme de Yuuri, sin importarle nada. En medio del caos, la música, su excitación y la incertidumbre que le producía todo aquello, escuchar el dulce gemido que Yuuri le regaló en su oído fue como disparar la bala que le ocasionaría su muerte.

No lo resistió. Olvidándose de que en realidad allí había otras personas, Victor sujetó al otro y lo arrojó contra el sofá en el que estaba para que él quedase encima del bailarín. Y por un instante, la imagen con la que se encontró contrajo su corazón y estremeció su alma: Yuuri estaba sonrojado, agitado y parecía completamente inocente, como si ni siquiera él mismo creyera hasta dónde había llegado al momento de hacer eso; como si Victor fuese algún plan que él nunca había considerado y ahora no sabía qué hacer con él. Se miraron, con sus pupilas temblando, con una conexión que nunca antes había existido ni sentido.

Tal vez, aquello era…

—¡Yuuri!

El sonido del nombre los hizo reaccionar, aunque Yuuri pareció ser el más sorprendido de los dos. Luego, aquella faceta tan erótica de él, aquella que se hacía llamar Cristal, regresó. La sonrisa descarada volvió a su expresión y levantó su mano para tocar la mejilla del otro. Victor se desconcertó por aquel cambio tan radical de actitud; sin embargo, todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando Yuuri se relamió los labios y ladeó el rostro, logrando que su cabello cayera sensualmente por su mejilla.

—¿Acaso usted pretende tener sexo conmigo en un lugar público? ¿No es más que un sucio exhibicionista?

Victor parpadeó. Estaba estático. Podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes puestos sobre su espalda y quizá también algún arma señalándolo en el caso de que llegase a tocar de otra manera al líder de la familia Katsuki. El silencio y el repentino miedo que sintió fueron nada cuando, al intentar incorporarse, Yuuri no se lo permitió. Lo miró y Victor supo que aunque hubiera una salida, él no la tomaría cuando el otro pronunció, con esa voz ronca y pausada:

—Detective Nikiforov… usted, sin dejar su trabajo, a partir de este momento va a trabajar para mí… y encubrirá todo lo que esté relacionado con Yuri Plisetsky.

 

_Una sonrisa._

_Una caricia._

_Un movimiento._

 

_Cuando dos almas son gemelas,_

_sin importar en qué lugar y cómo ocurra…_

_…_ _se encontrarán._


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

_**Cuidar,** _

_**amar,** _

_**proteger,** _

_**matar.** _

_**Por mi familia…** _

_**yo lo haría todo.** _

**Capítulo 4**

_Una hermosa tentación a la cual es imposible decirle que no_

 

Ocurrió demasiado rápido. Primero, la excitante y sorprendente experiencia de sentir la calidez y la sensualidad de Cristal tocando su cuerpo. Luego, una faceta inocente que jamás en su vida pensó descubrir y que conmovió su alma, y por último, unas suaves manos tocándole, hundiéndose en sus cabellos mientras lo acercaban para susurrarle una orden que debía ser cumplida: ser de él. A partir de ese momento, y posiblemente para siempre, pertenecerle a Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Acaso puedo elegir? —ironizó en el momento exacto en el que Cristal deslizó sus manos por sus mejillas, rozando con sutileza sus labios, para luego dejar caer los brazos por los costados de su cuerpo. La sonrisa en su boca se acentuó y pronto lo vio asentir con una diversión que resultaba demasiado notoria, inclusive para alguien como él.

—Claro que puedes… solo que si rechazas mi proposición, tendremos que matarte.

Los pasos que se escucharon a su alrededor fueron tranquilos. Por supuesto que lo serían. ¿Por qué tendrían que preocuparse? Victor estaba solo y desarmado. Había entrado directamente a la boca del lobo. Por eso, al levantar el rostro y desviar su atención de Yuuri (algo que le costó más trabajo de lo que debería) no se sorprendió al ver a un grupo de personas rodeándolos. Todos con armas, dispuestos a disparar ante el más mínimo y sospechoso movimiento. Los únicos que no estaban allí eran Yuri Plisetsky y Chris, quienes permanecían en la parte alta del _Flaming Ice_ , observando aquello con detenimiento y en silencio, pero siendo ajenos a todo lo que ocurría.

—Señor Nikiforov —dijo una voz animada y alegre que parecía ser casi un mal chiste en medio de todo ese caos. Victor, intentando descubrir quién le llamaba, ladeó el rostro y se sorprendió al ver ese chico sonriente, de piel morena y aspecto asiático, con una mortal arma entre sus manos que no parecía concordar en nada con su personalidad—, Aléjese de Yuuri, por favor.

—Está bien, Phichit, lo haré yo —contestó Yuuri, colocando su mano sobre el pecho del otro para empujarlo con suavidad y quitarlo de encima suyo. Solo hasta ese momento, Victor fue capaz de comprender que durante varios minutos su vida había estado pendiendo de un hilo por haber acorralado contra el sofá a Cristal. Pausado, apretó sus labios y se sentó adecuadamente, intentando mantenerse a una distancia prudente de Yuuri Katsuki, quien, con una pierna colgando del mueble, esa escasa ropa tan provocativa y sus labios hinchados por las caricias recién dadas, no era otra cosa más que un pecado andante. De verdad, qué hija de puta podía ser la vida cuando se lo proponía.

— _¿Kumicho?_

Yuuri desvió su rostro hacia la parte alta del lugar, intercambiando un diálogo sin palabras con Yuri. Victor supuso que sus planes anteriormente trazados estaban siguiendo el camino que habían establecido, pues cuando los ojos cafés volvieron a centrarse en él, Yuuri levantó su pie descalzo y lo apoyó casualmente sobre la rodilla ajena.

—¿Está disfrutando su estadía en Japón, señor Nikiforov? —preguntó Yuuri con suavidad. Sus manos pálidas y hermosas, se elevaron para hacer un elegante gesto que bastó para que todas las armas que apuntaban hacia Victor, bajaran—. Sé cuán difícil es adaptarse a una nueva cultura.

—Japón está resultando ser un país mucho más interesante de lo que pensé en un principio. —La respuesta pareció gustarle a Yuuri, pues apoyó su rostro contra su puño izquierdo, mirándolo como si fuese un animal exótico que alguien había decidido obsequiarle.

—Me alegra saberlo —musitó. Miró a uno de los hombres que los rodeaban y alguna orden debió hacer pues instantáneamente alguien le dio un cigarrillo que, una vez colocado en sus labios, fue encendido. Fueron solo unos cuantos segundos, pero Victor estaba seguro de que nunca antes había visto a un hombre que derrochara tanta sensualidad en un acto como ese. Yuuri Katsuki había cerrado sus ojos, dejando que sus largas pestañas acariciaran sus pómulos mientras sus labios presionaban y se amoldaban al pitillo con algo que más anhelo; aquello parecía ser más bien una necesidad. Luego, al abrir sus párpados y exhalar, su rostro desapareció por unos segundos tras el grisáceo humo—. Pero lo más importante cuando uno está lejos de casa, es conocer el corazón del lugar que visita, ¿no cree?

Victor sabía que estaba a punto de caer en una trampa de la misma manera en la que también comprendía que no tenía sentido alguno el intentar negarse; era demasiado tarde para pretender rechazar los encantos de Cristal. Ahora solo le quedaba intentar dar los pasos más seguros para, con un poco de suerte, lograr sobrevivir.

—Por favor, no se confunda —continuó diciendo Yuuri mientras se incorporaba. Con rapidez, Phichit se situó a su lado para colocarle un largo abrigo que cubrió cada detalle de esa pecaminosa anatomía—. Esta no es una amenaza, sino una invitación.

—¿A qué lugar? —preguntó Victor con presteza. Yuuri se cruzó de brazos y bufó, divertido.

—A mi corazón, por supuesto.

Estaba desprevenido. Aunque tiempo más tarde, Victor terminaría preguntándose si en verdad hubiera detenido aquel golpe que le quitó la consciencia esa noche, solo para sumergirlo en un caótico mundo que nunca antes pensó pisar.

—¿ _Katsuki-sama_?

—Phichit, llevalo contigo. Vamos a casa.

 

**♬**

 

Fue como si una supernova hubiese decidido explotar en su cabeza nada más al despertar. Al principio, para Victor todo fue confusión, dolor y caos. Luego, cuando su cabeza decidió de girar como si fuera el castigo divino impuesto tras siete botellas de vodka, levantó el rostro solo para descubrir que estaba sobre la cama de una habitación desconocida, pero extrañamente cálida. No parecía ser el tipo de lugar al que te llevarían tras un secuestro; aquello más bien parecía ser el lugar en el que un estudiante universitario perdía su tiempo.

—¡Al fin despierta! —A Victor aquella voz le sonó familiar por ese tonillo animado que te sugería una agradable personalidad. Y probablemente así era, pero no dirigida a alguien como él. Porque la persona que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba su teléfono pero no a él, era ese joven hombre a quien no podía dejar encontrar en su búsqueda. ¿Cómo le habían llamado? Ah, sí. Phichit—. Pensé que dormiría por siempre.

—¿Dónde estoy? —cuestionó al sentarse en la cama mientras se tocaba la cabeza. De verdad, ¿qué le habían hecho?

—No es el tipo de pregunta que pueda hacer, debería saberlo perfectamente —dijo sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros. Aun así, Victor miró a su alrededor y al toparse con la ventana abierta, reconoció el sonido de las gaviotas coreando la madrugada que empezaba a esclarecer. Era evidente que ya no estaban en Tokio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó una vez más, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que acallara esa sensación de peligro inminente que venía acosándolo desde hacía varios días.

—Un par de horas, las suficientes para trasladarlo aquí —replicó, caminando hasta sentarse en una silla, la más cercana a la cama, solo para ver a Victor con detenimiento—. Déjeme revisar el golpe que tiene en la cabeza… —Sin más, estiró sus manos hacia él. Por inercia, el ruso reculó, pero al notar su acción, Phichit solo rio y añadió divertido—: ¡Tranquilícese! No le haré nada. Yuuri se enojaría conmigo si algo le ocurriera estando aquí.

Sabiendo perfectamente que al mencionar ese nombre, Phichit no se refería a Yuri Plisetsky, Victor relajó su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando solo al sentir una punzada de dolor. Habría que reconocer que ese hombre era cuidadoso en lo que hacía. Resultaba evidente que sus palabras eran honestas, aunque eso no significaba que podía confiar en él.

—Estará bien —dijo aliviado y asintiendo para sí mismo en un gesto que podía llegar a verse demasiado infantil en él—. Algunas veces los chicos pueden llegar a ser bastante agresivos y por la cantidad de tiempo de durmió, pensé que le habían causado algo más que un dolor de cabeza. Si tardaba más en despertar llamaría a un doctor.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —indagó Victor y se alivió al ver que el otro ladeaba el rostro y analizaba la pregunta, como si de verdad estuviera pensando en responderle.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿A golpearte y luego curarte? ¿A dejarte con vida? ¿A traerte aquí?

—Saber todo eso estaría bien.

Phichit se rio tan dulcemente que a Victor le sorprendió una vez más relacionar esa imagen propia de un adolescente con la de un hombre que tan solo algunas horas atrás había amenazado con acabar con su vida.

—Es Yuuri el que toma las decisiones —explicó al incorporarse de la silla y dirigirse a la ventana. Perezosamente, recorrió la cortina. Algún sentido debía tener para él aquel amanecer, pues no apartó en ningún momento la mirada mientras continuaba hablando—. Y para protegerlo y estar siempre a su lado, mi deber es acatar cada una de esas órdenes. A veces, inclusive, tengo que cuidar a Yuuri de sí mismo.

Victor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

—Por eso, señor Nikiforov —continuó diciendo Phichit, ahora volteando a verlo. Una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y mostraba su perfecta dentadura, pero aquella felicidad no llegaba a su mirada—, es que vengo a decirle algo importante: aunque mis órdenes sean mantenerlo a usted con vida, no dude que ensuciaré mis manos con su sangre si llegase, aunque sea un poco, a lastimarlo. Él está está hecho de cristal.

¿A qué se refería exactamente Phichit? Victor no sabía si aquello en verdad era una amenaza. Tenía que darle la razón a Chris en algo: allí, morir, era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—¡Pero ahora debemos continuar con lo planeado! —dijo, cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz y dando un animado aplauso—. En un rato el desayuno estará listo. ¿Quiere darse un baño primero? A esta hora, Yuuri también está en las aguas termales. Cuando es un día ocupado, es bastante madrugador. —Luego, le dio una palmadita en su espalda, como si quisiera en verdad animarlo y no matarlo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Yuuri lo está esperando, sin duda alguna!

Victor sabía lo que significaba dejarse llevar por la corriente. Al tener una personalidad naturalmente caprichosa, siempre hacía lo que quería. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos en los que las tenues luces apenas le daban la iluminación suficiente para no perderse, supo lo que significaba ser forzado a transitar una ruta predeterminada que, por alguna curiosa y extraña razón, ahora lo guiaba hacia un tibio baño que enseguida reconoció: la luz era clara y una suave nube de vapor parecía surgir del interior. Parecía, inevitablemente, el tipo de ambiente que invitaba a la relajación.

El baño era muy amplio, de esos que salían en cualquier película de origen japonés y que parecían ser públicos. No obstante, mientras Victor cubría su desnudez con una toalla y empezaba a caminar mirando a su alrededor, lo único que podía percibir era soledad. Y si bien aquella ausencia de personas podía adjudicarse a la hora, Victor tenía la impresión de que la razón era otra. Una razón que pareció confirmarse cuando consiguió hallar las aguas termales y en ellas, tras el vapor y el hermoso espectáculo de colores rosados que empezaban a anunciar el amanecer tras una noche excesivamente fría, estaba _él._

Sentado dentro de las aguas termales y con un brazo recargado en una de las suaves piedras mientras miraba hacia el cielo, estaba Yuuri Katsuki envuelto en una ligera nube de vapor. Victor permaneció de pie, mirándole, y sin darse cuenta sus pupilas comenzaron a grabar cada uno de los detalles de aquella joven anatomía. Y así fue como Victor comprendió la diferencia entre un espectáculo diseñado para liberarse del estrés y la vida diaria de alguien; porque allí, donde Cristal movía provocativamente un cuerpo, Yuuri lo tocaba con suavidad mientras sus dedos recorrían cada músculo húmedo. Mientras que la mirada de Cristal era decidida y dispuesta a llevarte al infierno, los ojos de Yuuri miraban a la inmensidad, como si estuviese buscando algo que solo una persona pudiera dárselo.

Ambos, no obstante, eran igual de inquietantes y atractivos para Victor Nikiforov.

—Escuché que estabas buscándome.

Yuuri bajó la mirada para encontrarlo. Sus pálidos y gruesos labios formaron una tenue sonrisa que parecía guardar millones de secretos. Por supuesto que no estaba sorprendido. Si Victor no había conseguido pasar desapercibido en un lugar como el _Flaming Ice_ , mucho menos lo haría allí.

—Buenos días, señor Nikiforov —pronunció Yuuri en un inglés tan fluido que Victor se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba hablándolo, embelesando con esa mirada y esa tranquilidad que solo ocultaba a alguien que estaba acostumbrado a mandar—. ¿Le gusta _Yutopia?_ Yuri ha comenzado a disfrutar de las aguas termales. ¿Qué opina usted de ellas?

Victor entendió a qué se refería el otro. Con parsimonia entró en el agua, sintiendo de inmediato cómo todos sus músculos se relajaban ante el tibio contacto. Como si finalmente descansaran luego de la presión recibida durante tantos días.

—Es increíble… aunque me confunde que tanto usted como a quien busco se llamen Yuri.

—Mi hermana le llama Yurio… —dijo con un rastro de humor, para luego moverse lentamente hacia Victor, quien solo se tensó, pues no entendía por qué el otro había decidido romper aquella distancia. Para cuando consiguió comprenderlo, Yuuri ya había llegado a su lado y lo miraba con seriedad—. Yurio está conmigo por una razón, detective. No puedo permitir que usted se lo lleve de mi lado.

—¿Y qué harás para impedirmelo? —preguntó en voz baja, levantando su brazo hacia el cabello de Yuuri, quien por un instante pareció sorprendido por ello, pero no lo impidió. No era como si Victor estuviese actuando racionalmente. Solo… solo necesitaba tocarlo, aunque fuese un poco.

Entonces, Yuuri bajó un poco la mirada. Y allí estaba, emergiendo otra vez. Esa inocente pero intoxicante personalidad que podía sonrojarse, que podía ponerse nervioso cuando Victor acariciaba suavemente esos cabellos negros y que se estremecía por el contacto. Allí estaba, Yuuri, perdiéndose entre esos juegos y esa inexplicable personalidad que Victor trataba de descifrar pero en la que simplemente terminaba más envuelto.

Y sobre todas las cosas, allí estaba ese corazón inocente que de pronto adquiría el nombre de Cristal, sujetando su mano y besando el dorso de esta para murmurar:

— _Vitya…_ ¿aún no lo entiendes? Tú jamás podrás escapar de mí. Yurio y tú me pertenecen.

Fue inesperado.

Yuuri lo atrajo hacia él… y de pronto, Victor Nikiforov sintió los tibios labios de Yuuri Katsuki posándose en los suyos.  
  


_Yuuri…_

_Has llegado hasta aquí._

_Estás en la cima del mundo._

_Pero ese corazón sigue siendo el mismo._

_Aún eres de cristal._

_Y en las manos correctas,_

_aún puedes romperte._

_Eres tan hermoso y frágil que en algunas ocasiones_

_yo también quiero destrozarte._


	6. Capítulo Cinco

_¿A quién le llamas "familia"?_

_¿Quiénes pasan a formar parte de ella?_

_¿Algún día ellos podrían traicionarte?_

 

**Capítulo 5**

**_Nuestro fatídico encuentro rompe en pedazos mi corazón_ **

 

Las manos de Yuuri eran tibias y tímidas. Victor jamás se habría esperado algo como eso, pero lo cierto era que, desde que ese enigmático hombre japonés apareció en su vida, todo lo que le rodeaba estaba lleno de sorpresas e intensidad. Si bien, desde la noche que se conocieron Victor sabía que Yuuri era capaz de derretir el más crudo de los inviernos con un movimiento de su cuerpo, solo hasta ahora, con sus temblorosos labios intentando besarle, pensaba que también podía extender su mano y darle la bienvenida al más dulce de los inviernos.

No era excitante, como las noches en la que bailaba Cristal. Lo que sucedía allí, en esas aguas termales, era inocente, dulce y aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. Era un poco como el primer amor: frágil, lleno de inseguridad, de dudas, pero con el alma deseando ser entregada. Y eso era lo que más le perturbaba, porque al abrir ligeramente los ojos para ver ese rostro sonrojado y esos labios moviéndose con ternura sobre los suyos, pero sin animarse a profundizar entre ellos, Victor no entendía cómo podía siquiera culpar a Yuuri de todos esos crímenes que se habían realizado en su nombre. Suspiró tenuemente, animándose a estirar sus brazos y sujetar la cintura empapada del japonés, quien de inmediato se estremeció por su contacto.

_De verdad, ¿acaso Yuuri pretendía matarlo de esa forma...? Porque si seguía así, Victor no podría…_

—Pero qué asco.

Al principio, Victor no supo por qué Yuuri se separó de esa manera: rápido y violento, mientras se cubría la boca con un mano, como si no quisiera que hubiese rastro de aquel beso en sus labios. Aunque había desviado su rostro, era evidente que estaba sonrojado y avergonzado. Antes de que pudiera recobrar la compostura, Victor desvió su mirada hacia atrás, hacia el chasquido molesto que irritó su audición. Ciertamente, a la última persona que esperaba ver semidesnuda a pocos metros de él, era a Yuri Plisetsky.

El hermoso adolescente, cuya mala actitud era evidente hasta para alguien como él, tenía una mano puesta en su cintura mientras lo miraba a él como si fuese un bicho asqueroso al que debía aplastar y no como el hombre que estaba allí para cuidarlo y algo así como rescatarlo. Después de todo, se dijo Victor a sí mismo con un rastro de humor negro, ¿cómo podía salvar a ese chiquillo malhumorado cuando él mismo estaba -literalmente- hundido en centro del caos?

—¡Yurio! ¡Al fin puedo verte frente a frente para hablar contigo! ¡Eres difícil de encontrar! —gritó Victor, agitando su mano y salpicando diminutas gotas de agua. A su lado, un pequeño bufido que intentaba esconder una risita divertida, delató que Yuuri había vuelto a ser él mismo, como sea que fuera la verdadera personalidad de ese hombre. Yurio, por su parte, frunció el ceño y volvió a chasquear la lengua, caminando hacia las aguas termales para entrar en ellas de la manera más desastrosa posible. A propósito, evidentemente, pues casi toda el agua salpicó el rostro y el cabello de Victor. El mensaje era claro: " _No me agradas. Lárgate de aquí._ " Al final, Yuuri volvió a reírse y cuando el joven ruso ya estaba hundiéndose en el agua, murmuró con suavidad:

—Buenos días, Yurio.

Victor esperaba una reacción dramática. Algo con gritos, sangre y palabras altisonantes explotando a su alrededor, pero, para su enorme sorpresa, Yuri desvió su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, como si quisiera responder al saludo y reclamarle algo al mismo tiempo, pero no sabía cómo, porque hasta ese momento nadie le había enseñado a sobrellevar una situación así.

— _Mjm…_ —Fue su gruñido que intentaba ser un saludo y debió satisfacer al japonés, pues ladeó el rostro y sonrió.

—El señor Nikiforov estará con nosotros unos días, Yurio —informó y el aludido levantó una ceja divertido. El peligroso y tímido yakuza ya había asumido que Victor haría lo fuera sin pelear. Si bien era cierto que hasta el momento no lo había hecho, no significaba que sería así para siempre, ¿verdad?—. Intenta ser amable con él.

—¡¿Ah?! —refutó de inmediato, golpeando el agua y señalando a Victor, quien no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar en una situación como esa, así que solo se dedicó a sonreír y observar, como quien mira un partido de tenis—, ¡¿por qué debería ser bueno con _ese..._ anciano?! ¡No quiero volver a Rusia! ¡Sácalo de aquí!

Por un momento, a Victor aquella interacción le pareció como la que tiene una madre divertida ante los berrinches irracionales de su hijo. Casi podía ver a Yuuri tomándole una foto a Yurio, subiéndola a internet y añadiendo la frase _: "#SoyUnTerriblePadre… porque le dije que el cielo era azul y no verde, como sus ojos_ ".

—Yurio… —dijo con una exasperada dulzura que logró que toda la atención de ambos rusos se volcara en él cuando se incorporó para salir de allí—, él no te llevará a ningún lado, descuida. Jamás lo permitiría. —Y aunque no era una amenaza, Victor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna ante esas palabras llenas de una certera seguridad que, sabía, no eran solo una broma casual en el momento más inapropiado posible—. No tarden mucho, por favor. El desayuno pronto estará listo.

Cuando los pasos de Yuuri se perdieron dejando tras de sí un extraño ambiente de incomodidad entre ambos rusos, Victor por fin se animó a suspirar cansado mientras se tocaba el cabello con una mano, tratando de ordenar en su mente cada pequeña situación que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, al no hallar alguna solución que sonara cuanto menos convincente, Victor elevó la mirada hacia el único responsable de que, quizá por primera vez en su vida, realmente no tuviera un plan B.

—Así que…

—Escucha bien, anciano, porque no volveré a repetirlo: no volveré a Rusia.

Parecía tan firme y seguro de sus palabras, que por un instante, Victor realmente consideró salir, cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido; decir que por más que lo intentó, realmente le fue imposible infiltrarse en una familia como esa. Pero algo lo detuvo; _algo_ que se parecía al orgullo mezclado con una infinita curiosidad. Algo que hacía temblar sus labios y agitar sus latidos. Algo que hacía parecer a Yuri Plisetsky más como un pretexto que como una razón. Luego llegó la cordura. Yurio ni siquiera era un adulto; era un adolescente que fácilmente pudo ser manipulado para estar allí. Era su _deber_ hacerlo entrar en razón.

Si bien resultaba obvio que el muchacho no cooperaría, Victor que tenía que devolverlo a Rusia, inclusive si fuera arrastrándolo, lo cual, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no dejaba de ser un tanto irónico.

—¿Por qué te aferras tanto a esto, Yuri? —preguntó con el aspecto de alguien que quería llamarle la atención a un niño pequeño ante una travesura que había rebasado los límites de la gracia—. Ellos son peligrosos. En este momento no puedo ofrecerte una salida, pero sí puedo prometerte que saldrás ileso de aquí.

—Demonios. ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! —exclamó, rabioso—. ¡Sé en qué lugar estoy, maldita sea! ¡No soy estúpido!

—Pero eres un niño, aún no entiendes que…

—¡Él no va a dañarme!

Victor guardó silencio. No conseguiría nada intentando convencerlo con palabras; mucho menos si las oraciones que decía parecían ofender a Yuuri Katsuki. Comprendió que si quería salir con el menor trauma posible de allí, debía conocer la historia completa, no solo las medias tintas que la policía rusa le había ofrecido. Necesitaba saber cómo habían ocurrido las cosas desde el punto de vista de Yuuri y Yurio. Por supuesto, no resultaría sencillo, pero algo le decía que inclusive en ese momento la suerte le había sonreído porque parecía estar en una posición privilegiada. Un lugar al que pocos accederían porque era tan peligrosa como importante.

—¿Confías tanto en él? —preguntó entonces con una inesperada suavidad que ni siquiera Victor creía poseer. Eso pareció desarmar al adolescente, pues entrecerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños debajo del agua.

—Siempre me ha dicho la verdad.

Cuando las aves comenzaron a trinar, Victor recordó la carpeta que, en un lugar al que parecía no volvería en mucho tiempo, estaba la información básica de ese adolescente. De sus sueños, de su familia y, sobre todo, de aquello que más amaba.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia y tus sueños? ¿Vas a renunciar a tu mundo? Tu abuelo estaba muy preocupado cuando desapareciste sin dejar rastro.

Yurio levantó su rostro para mirarle fijamente. Solo se trataron de unos segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que Victor descubriera la mirada de un niño que se niega a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, porque no sabía qué ocurría con la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo. Era la mirada triste de alguien que quería madurar lo más rápido posible, pero sabía que era imposible hacerlo porque en el fondo aún era un niño. Eran los ojos de alguien que estaba cargando un peso que nadie debería sostener a su edad, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, e inclusive a soportar mucho más, si con eso conseguía proteger a su preciada familia.

—Por supuesto que Nikolai no se encuentra bien —respondió Victor en un suspiro a la muda pregunta que el chiquillo tanto quería formular—. Tu abuelo está muy preocupado por ti. ¿Te parece que lo estaría cuando su querido nieto desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno? —Luego, al ver la expresión culpable que adornó el rostro ajeno, añadió—: Su salud es buena. Al menos, eso fue lo que supe antes de salir de Rusia. Hablé con él. Y, quizás está sea solo una suposición mía, pero creo que él sí conoce la razón por la que estás aquí.

—Sé que está bien. —Yurio se incorporó, escupiendo cada una de sus palabras mientras salía de las aguas termales—. No necesito escucharlo de alguien como tú.

Pero mientras lo veía alejarse con una determinación renovada, Victor sabía que no era así. Yuri en verdad deseaba escuchar de alguien más, alguien ajeno a todo eso, que su abuelo estaba bien. En verdad lo necesitaba escuchar.

 

 

**εїз**

 

 

Alguien -Victor no sabía quién- se había tomado la molestia de dejarle una sencilla vestimenta que podía usar una vez que hubiera salido de su baño. Le sorprendió no solo la calidez de la prenda, sino también del lugar. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos ahora correctamente iluminados por la luz matutina, descubrió una hermosa casa japonesa, tranquila, silenciosa, pero adaptada perfectamente para las personas que la habitaban. No había pasillo o habitación en la que no se sintiera el cariño de una familia que estaba allí porque sabía que no existía nada más importante que el hogar.

Fue así, que tratando de orientarse por su sentido común, encontró a una joven mujer de cabello castaño fumando, apoyada en el marco de una ventana abierta. Estaba envuelta en un elegante traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella y que, de alguna manera, le hacía lucir tan impactante como peligrosa. Y aunque a primera vista nada en ella le recordaba a él, por alguna razón Victor terminó pensado en Yuuri. Luego comprendió que no era la apariencia física sino la manera en la que ella fumaba la que traía al japonés a su memoria. Sus dedos apretaban el cigarrillo de la misma manera e inclusive parecían exhalar el humo con la misma calma helante.

Y de igual manera, ambos parecían fumar por algo más que simple aburrimiento.

— _¿Mari-neechan?_ —Palabras en japonés, muchas de ellas, que llamaron la atención de la mujer y que hicieron que ella lo notara. Victor de inmediato sintió su mirada analítica, seguida de una sonrisa irónica que le asustó, aunque no sabía por qué. No era peligrosa ni amenazante; más bien parecía la expresión de alguien que sabía perfectamente lo que él estaba haciendo allí, y que eso definitivamente no se relacionaba con Yurio.

—En el pasillo —respondió ella, desviando su mirada hacia la puerta más cercana, que se deslizó pausadamente hacia un lado, permiténdole el paso a Yuuri, quien en ese momento estaba acomodándose unos guantes de piel.

Victor perdió la respiración.

Cubierto por un oscuro traje que evidentemente fue creado solo para él, Yuuri lucía tan elegante y atractivo que era imposible apartar los ojos de su presencia. Una corbata roja se deslizaba por sus hombros y su cabello, peinado hacia atrás, parecía juguetear con el ligero viento que entraba por la ventana. Detrás de él, Phichit apareció con un abrigo sobre su brazo y unas gafas en sus manos, mismas que ofreció a Yuuri. Al tomarlas y colocarlas sobre su rostro, Yuuri ladeó el rostro hacia Victor, quien de pronto comprendió lo estúpido que debía verse al permanecer más quieto que una estatua a mitad del pasillo. La mujer se acercó a Yuuri para acomodar su corbata, y al palmear su pecho con suavidad, sonrió y giró para caminar hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Resultaba obvio que saldrían a algún lado y que ni Victor ni Yurio estaban invitados.

—¿Quieres tu abrigo en este momento? —preguntó Phichit con calma. Yuuri negó con la cabeza y agitó su mano, señalando la habitación. Phichit comprendió la orden de inmediato, pues desapareció un instante para volver con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que colocó en los brazos de Yuuri, quien, al sostenerlas con delicadeza, les dedicó una profunda mirada cargada de tristeza.

El momento fue tan precioso y lleno de nostalgia que Victor comprendió que sus ojos no debieron verlos, pero, como siempre, como en toda su existencia, estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado.

—Vamos —ordenó, lanzándole una última mirada a Victor y desapareciendo por el pasillo. Phichit se detuvo, solo para mirarle también y sonreír antes de decir:

—El desayuno está listo, señor Nikiforov. Esperamos que lo disfrute. La familia Katsuki volverá en algunas horas, así que le suplicamos que no trate de huir junto con Yurio. Créame, no lo lograrán.

Victor comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esas amenazas en forma de diálogos amables. Sonrió en respuesta y agitó la mano en un divertido ademán de despedida.

Sin embargo, inclusive de un sorprendente y delicioso desayuno en el que Yurio continuó riñéndole, Victor no pudo borrar la imagen de Yuuri avanzando por el patio con tristeza, cargando unas rosas cuyo destino era incierto, pero que reflejaban los sentimientos que ese frágil corazón parecía soportar.

_Por eso Yuuri Katsuki era llamado de aquella manera. Y Victor quería comprender cómo se veía el mundo a través de ese hermoso cristal._

 

 

_Delicado,_

_hermoso,_

_frágil…_

_Capaz de crear los colores_

_más maravillosos._

_Así es Cristal._


	7. Capítulo Seis

_ Existen cientos de caminos  _

_ que nunca pensaste pisar… _

_ Hasta el día en el que hirieron _

_ aquello que fue lo más  _

_ importante para ti. _

 

**Capítulo 6**

_El corazón más hermoso está hecho de cristal_

 

Phichit había dicho la verdad: era imposible escapar de allí. Victor lo entendía, no porque lo hubiese intentado, sino porque simplemente miró a su alrededor. Resultaba obvio que aunque el interior de la casa por sí misma estaba reservada para sus habitantes, no era lo mismo a su alrededor. El lugar estaba protegido en su totalidad y sin duda alguna, las personas que se encargaban de cuidarla no vacilarían en entregar su vida si con eso lograban salvar a cada miembro de la familia Katsuki. Una devoción que, Victor sabía, era común y muy importante en una organización como esa. Algo que, probablemente sin siquiera entenderlo ni notarlo, Yurio comenzaba a adoptar.

En cierta forma, Yurio había conseguido sorprenderlo. Por más que lo intentaba, Victor no podía imaginarse a ese adolescente abordando un avión en el aeropuerto más transitado de Rusia, dispuesto a renunciar a su vida y a todo aquello que le era importante, con el fin de pagar el precio de algo que ni siquiera acababa de comprender. Por eso, al verlo allí, durmiendo sobre la mesa después de una cena abundante en la que solo ellos dos participaron, se preguntó cuántas veces en los últimos días, Yuuri Katsuki había extendido su mano para acariciar los mechones rubios del jovencito, pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia, que todo pasaría pronto.

_La noche no es para siempre, Yurio. Tarde o temprano, el amanecer llegará y te despertará._

—Aquí está.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos como estaba, a Victor le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que quien había deslizado la puerta de la habitación, había sido una joven mujer de aspecto amable que miraba a Yurio como una hermana que conocía sus malos hábitos. Era bonita y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Victor, le ofreció una sonrisa tan sincera que era difícil comprender por qué ella estaba allí también. Tal vez, pensó con cautela, su caso era semejante al de Yurio.

—¿Eres Victor, cierto? —preguntó, ladeando el rostro mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño taburete, de donde sacó una manta cuidadosamente doblada, misma que extendió. Era obvio que en realidad ella no esperaba una respuesta a su interrogante, porque se acercó a la mesa y se agachó, cubriendo con la manta a Yurio, para después decir—: Mucho gusto, soy Yuko.

Ella hablaba con un inglés tenso y poco practicado, pero por la forma en la que se reía de sí misma, parecía saberlo y le divertía. Sin duda, era una de esas personas con la que era fácil encariñarse y entablar una conversación tranquila. Así que Victor decidió que si su plan para escapar de allí era atacar al sistema desde su interior, debía comenzar a hacerlo.

—El gusto el mío —respondió con una sonrisa bastante bien practicada y que le sentaba perfectamente—. ¿También eres miembro de la familia Katsuki?

—Oh, no, no es así —dijo, bajando su mirada mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de Yurio y lo movía con suavidad—. Yuuri es mi amigo de la infancia. Crecimos juntos. —Su mirada brilló por un instante al murmurar—: Vamos, Yurio, despierta. Te resfriaras si sigues aquí y Yuuri se enfadará con nosotros. Ve a tu habitación.

El aludido gruñó algo incomprensible en medio de su somnolencia, pero después de unos minutos consiguió incorporarse. Por la manera desordenada en la que su cabellos le caían y la manera tan torpe de frotarse uno de sus ojos, Yurio por un instante lució como el adolescente de quince años que en verdad era. Tras lanzarle una mirada irritada a Victor y otra más suave a Yuko, arrastró sus pies por la madera hacia algún destino conocido solo por él.

—Escuché que viniste por Yurio —pronunció ella mientras le servía a Victor un poco de sake, una vez que el adolescente desapareció de su rango de visión—. ¿Lo conoces?

—No más que tú, supongo —admitió con una risita, recargando la mejilla en la palma de su mano para lograr explicarse—. Yurio es mi trabajo asignado. El chiquillo al que debo de proteger.

—¿Estás intentando proteger de Yuuri a alguien que no conoces?

—Es un adolescente —replicó Victor con calma, meciendo entre los dedos de su mano libre el vaso de cristal—. No debería estar aquí. Además, ¿no es lo mismo que uno podría pensar de Yuuri? Se ve muy joven para liderar una organización tan grande y peligrosa.

Sus palabras debieron golpear un punto importante, pues de inmediato Yuko entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró, no enfadada, sino llena de una nostalgia que Victor no era capaz de describir.

—En ocasiones, solo podemos andar en el camino que se nos fue asignado. Resistir… y tratar de volverlo algo mejor.  

Durante un largo instante, el siempre elocuente Victor se quedó sin palabras, no por lo que Yuko había dicho, sino por todas las preguntas que quería decir y que murieron cuando comprendió que esa mujer conocía a alguien que no era líder yakuza, sino un ser humano distinto, a alguien completamente frágil e inocente. Ella estaba ahí, no para ayudarle, sino para decirle que en esas escasas ocasiones en las que Yuuri había parecido alguien inexperto y ansioso, no habían sido solo una alucinación provocado por su mente inquieta.

Era como si Yuko estuviese allí solo para recordarle que _Cristal_ solo era un nombre por el cual muchos se referían, mas no conocían, a Yuuri Katsuki. Y ella, comprendiéndolo, quiso decir algo, la más pequeña pista que nunca llegó a oídos de Victor, pues en ese instante una voz conocida se escuchó, deteniendo por completo sus acciones.

—¿Yuko?  

La puerta estaba abierta y los pasos del recién llegado habían sido cautelosos. Quizá por eso, Victor se sorprendió tanto al ver a Yuuri en la entrada. Parecía cansado y sus ojos estaban tristes. Aun así, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver la escena que estaba presenciando, como si aquello ya hubiera estado entre sus planes. Como si Victor estuviera caminando exactamente por el camino que Yuuri había pensado que trazaría.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri —saludó de inmediato a la chica en una hermosa reverencia que solo pareció entristecer al aludido—. Yurio está dormido en su habitación, tal como lo pediste.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Yuko —dijo, ladeando el rostro y sentándose al lado de Victor, quien levantó una ceja y comprendió que era su turno de recibir atención, pues de inmediato la chica se levantó y se retiró del lugar, justo cuando Yuuri tomó la botella de sake para servirse un poco, sin mirarlo, pero dirigiéndose a él—. Señor Nikiforov… le he traído un obsequio.

Victor sabía que aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Aun así, al ver a Yuuri, con esa posición tan recta, ese semblante tan cansado y esa expresión de tristeza que no lo quedaba a su hermoso rostro, pero que de alguna manera tocaba su corazón, no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre la mesa, sonreír y bromear un poco al decir:

—¡Wow! ¿Un regalo para mí? Oh, Yuuri Katsuki, ¿acaso usted está intentando cortejarme?  

Victor pensó que era una pena desperdiciar aquel trago de sake cuando Yuuri comenzó a toser, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado por sus palabras. Lo miró escandalizado, sus gafas se habían torcido y parecía estar dispuesto a castigarlo por eso, pero en ese momento, Victor se descubrió pensando lo adorable que se veía de esa manera. Lo guapo y tierno que era. Y cuánto deseaba haberlo conocido bajo otras circunstancias.  

—¡No se trata de eso, tú… i… idiota! —exclamó, agitando sus manos y luciendo como el joven adulto que apenas era. Nervioso, torpe y balbuceante. Y fue exactamente de esa manera fue como Victor se lo imaginó, en un día normal, en un parque cualquiera, mientras lo reñía por haber llegado tarde a su cita—. ¡E-es algo serio! ¡Yo no intentaría…! ¡De ninguna manera yo...!

—Creo que él solo estaba bromeado, señor Katsuki. —A Victor, la voz que escuchó por el pasillo le sonó familiar y no tardó en descubrir el porqué. El hombre que ahora entraba a la habitación no era otro sino Chris, quien traía entre sus manos un portafolio platinado junto con algunos documentos cuidadosamente guardados en algunos sobres amarillos. Y Chris, al notar la ceja levantada de Victor que parecía pedir explicaciones, solo rio cuando se sentó a un lado, dejando todo sobre la mesa y acompañándolos en esa improvisada reunión—. Buenas noches, Victor.

—S-sé que está bromeando —añadió rápidamente Yuuri, bajando la mano que había estado utilizando para cubrir su rostro avergonzado. Era obvio que aquello no había funcionado, pues el japonés aún lucía sonrojado, pero tanto Chris como Victor fueron lo bastante sensatos como para no decirselo—. Señor Nikiforov, ¿reconoce alguna de estas cosas?  

Victor entendió la ironía de la pregunta. Se enderezó, deslizando sus dedos por los documentos, por el portafolio y preguntándose, casi ridículamente si consideraba con quién estaba tratando, cómo los habían obtenido.

—Por supuesto —dijo al fin, cerrando los ojos un momento y sintiendo cómo su sonrisa se volvía forzada—. Son míos. Contiene toda la información que hemos recopilado sobre Yuri Plisetsky y la relación que mantiene con ustedes.

Yuuri sonrió hacia él y por un instante, a Victor aquella sonrisa le pareció la de un amo que reconoce las buenas acciones de su perrito. Estaba convencido de que si Yuuri tuviese una galleta para mascotas, se la habría dado.

—Fue descuidado de tu parte dejarlas en un lugar tan visible —dijo Chris, con esa forma de hablar suya que hacía parecer que siempre estaba coqueteando. A cualquiera. Como fuera—. Era casi como si supieras que estaríamos allí, tarde o temprano.

—Estaban en una habitación privada —replicó, animado—. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde piensa la policía rusa que estoy, ahora que me he ausentado del lugar que me fue asignado?

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo como el que piensas, Victor. Y para el hombre al que te reportas, ¿Yakov, cierto? Para él, aún sigues investigando. Hace menos de cinco horas, le enviaste un reporte. Al parecer, has conseguido entablar una conversación con Yuri Plisetsky. Aunque no ha revelado mucho y, por supuesto, no has tenido el tiempo suficiente con él para obtener más información. Fueron solo unos minutos.

—No está muy lejos de la verdad —comentó, siriviéndose más sake.

—Es la verdad —espetó entonces Yuuri, quien solo miró a Chris, agradeciendo sin palabras la información proporcionada—. Señor Nikiforov, tal vez usted desconoce el alcance que tiene la familia Katsuki en Japón. Uno de nuestros mercados más exitosos es el que dominamos a través de la redes informáticas. Y por esto, desde que entró al país, usted ha sido vigilado.

—¿Por qué me están diciendo esto? —cuestionó en voz baja—. Al parecer, tienen todo cubierto y programado. Inclusive mis movimientos.

Chris fue el primero en actuar, respondiendo indirectamente a la pregunta. Con parsimonia, de uno de sus bolsillos extrajo el teléfono móvil de Victor, deslizándolo por la mesa hacia el dueño. Estaba encendido, así que repentinamente se preguntó si alguien le había llamado durante ese tiempo, aunque estaba convencido de que no era así.

—Podemos imitar sus reportes, sus movimientos, su voz, inclusive podemos fingir perfectamente el rumbo de esta historia y el final que desea la policía rusa para con Yurio, pero… señor Nikiforov, usted no puede desaparecer. Si eso llegase a suceder, entonces tendríamos entre nuestras manos un problema que innecesario.

—¿Por qué habría de ayudarlos? —preguntó Victor, mirando alternadamente a ambos presentes. Él también sabía jugar con fuego y era el momento de demostrarlo—. Como bien dicen, si yo muero aquí, si _desaparezco…_ sería un problema para ustedes. Tendrían atención innecesaria. Rusia conseguiría razones justas para actuar contra ustedes. El caos, ese que tanto están tratando de evitar, caería sobre su familia. Y… —Sonrió, disfrutando del sabor del sake que permanecía en sus labios—, sobre todo, si estoy entendiendo bien, perderían a Yuri Plisetsky. Así que, viéndolo desde un punto de vista racional, ¿no me beneficiaría más mi propia muerte?

Durante un largo y silencioso instante, Victor tuvo la placentera sensación de ser el centro de la atención de Yuuri. Su ojos cafés estaban dilatado, sus labios gruesos entreabiertos y su cuerpo parecía tenso. Comprendía el desafío que Victor estaba representando en su vida y, lejos de amedrentarse, Yuuri parecía dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

Era excitante. Era como volver a vivir.

Era como si Yuuri Katsuki estuviera allí, solo para recordarle cuán peligroso y desesperante podía ser el anhelar a alguien inadecuado; alguien hermoso, inocente y peligroso: alguien que heriría tus manos y las haría sangrar si osaras rozarlo, pero la tentación era demasiado grande y necesaria como para intentar evitarlo.

Yuuri era el pecado ante el cual quería caer Victor, y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Aunque es bastante sexy ser testigo de su intenso coqueteo… —intervino Chris con una sonrisita y una falsa tos que avergonzó a Yuuri.

—¡Chris! —reclamó y Victor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír pues sabía que algo en la palabras del hombre eran ciertas. No podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso yakuza.

—Señor Katsuki… —repitió Chris con diversión, para luego simplemente compadecerse de las mejillas de Yuuri al sacar de su abrigo una fotografía, que balanceó de un lado a otro—. Supongo que reconoces a esta persona, Victor.

El aludido miró la imagen presentada.

Era una mujer. Una hermosa mujer de un largo cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Con un vestido largo, maquillaje suave y una elegante posición al sostener el micrófono que estaba frente a ella, Victor estaba seguro de que era el tipo de belleza que cautivaba cualquier corazón. Aunque estática, la imagen transmitía la emoción con la que la mujer cantaba y el alma que estaba entregando. Y justamente así, con esa mirada apasionada, es como le recordó a la persona que lo había llevado a esa situación.

—La conozco —respondió Victor, sin sorprenderse—. Es Lena Plisetsky, la madre de Yuri.  

Yuuri sonrió.

—Y nuestra historia, sabrás, comienza con ella, _Vitya._

 

 

_ El cristal puede romperse, _

_ puede hacerse añicos. _

_ Pero, por favor, no te confundas. _

_ Es ese mismo cristal,  _

_ el que puede dejarte sangrando.  _

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> **Autora al habla:**
> 
>  
> 
> Estaba yo tranquilamente paseando con el fandom de YOI cuando ¡PROMPT DE MAFIA SALVAJE DE MAFIA APARECE! y abajito uno de Yuri siendo bailarin. Y yo me dije: "¿Ambos? Ambos es bueno." Y de ahí salió esta fumada. Esa es mi explicación. No es muy buena, pero tiene el beneficio de ser cierta. Así que si quieren arrojarme tomates, patatas, un review lindo, ya saben dónde encontrarme xD. Porque huiré en cuanto esto esté publicado, porque no puedo creer que en serio haya tenido el ataque Gryffindor para publicarlo xD. Eso. Ya, me voy corriendo.
> 
> **¡Excelente inicio de semana!** **¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta loca historia! :D**


End file.
